


RUN

by Aresidelle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Mystery, Original Fiction, Other, Scary, Suspense, Thriller, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aresidelle/pseuds/Aresidelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RUN. All you can do is run. Nowhere to rest or hide. Just keep running until you can no longer. Just try to survive for four months on nothing until real salvation comes along. Beware. And.........run...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RUN

A screaming came across the sky. Everybody in the park froze. Even the babies stopped crying and gigling.

"What the hell was that?!" A strawberry blonde female said out loud looking up at the clouds. No one answered of course, well, not verbally. Most of everyone shrugged and looked around confused.

I and my best friend Sabrina looked at each other and walked in the direction the loud shrill came from. Even though it was above us, it came from the east of us. We decided to ignore whoever was in the way or asking us questions as if we know because actually, the scream sounded urgent and we were the only one's going towards it to....help whoever it came from. 

In my head, I was thinking something horrible has happened to a male. He was probably stabbed or mugged and raped. Or maybe viciously killed. My thoughts were interrupted by Sabrina, she was tapping me on the arm to get my attention. When I turned to her she looked very pale - and she's dark skinned. What is she thinking right now, I don't know, but she told me as if she read my mind. 

"I think that was Jorge." She said in a shaky voice. We knew Jorge since junior year of high school. We're college kids now of course...but that's not the point! When she said it could be his voice, I swallowed hard. I mean, he has a deep voice and all, but this scream sounded very tenor. It couldn't be him.....could it? 

I took a moment to think for a second, then a very twisted feeling peeled its way into my gut. I started to pick up my pace from a slow and curious walking, to a speed walk, which escalated into a sprint. Sabrina didn't run with me, but she picked up her pace a bit as well. I ran all the way down the block until I got to the corner. That's when another scream, with the same voice, made it's way into the atmosphere again.  
It sounded a lot more clearer, and very frightened. I turned to my left and began to run down that block, Sabrina finally running up behind me. "Do you think he's in trouble?" I asked her. She responded she didn't know. 

I started to panic. 

I would just absolutely die if anything bad happened to Jorge. I looked at him as a VERY close friend. I felt my feet pick up the pace a bit more, at this point I might as well had been flying instead of running I was going so fast. 

I could hear Sabrina shouting out for me to wait for her, but the terrified feeling inside me would not allow me to stop. I kept running and running, and the scream that supposedly came from Jorge happened again, instead now it was definitely more frantic and it happened in a sort of pattern. Long and drawn out and then two short ones. Each getting louder and more scared. 

My body started slowing down just a bit. My lungs running out of air and my legs becoming exhausted. Half way through this long ass block, I surpassed a crazy homeless dude, who was yelling out loud-

"The day of the gicci is over! It's August second and it's exactly two o five! We are going to be ripped apart! Don't go where you're heart is, it's too dangerous!" Hearing that, plus the situation right now, scared the living shit out of me automatically my pace picked back up. 

I almost ran pass a dark alley way that the screams resonated from. I stopped abruptly and tripped over the sudden force my legs had to muster to bring me to a hault. I turned around and walked to the alley way. Sabrina catching up slowly but surely. 

As a I get closer to the alley way, I hear low growls and groan of pain coming from the shadows. I heard the crazy guy screaming the words he did over and over. Reaching the dark space, I took out my phone and made the light from the screen come on so I can see. I took a look at the time subconsciously. 2: 00, August 2, 3005. It's hot out here, but my cold sweat beats the heat. 

I don't say anything into the space, because I'm not sure if I'm sure it's who I think it is in there. Instead I creep closer into the alley. The groans becoming louder.

Sabrina is all cought up and out of breath on the other side of the alley across from me. She looks at me and I look at her, then I look back into the dark space. Sabrina called Jorge's name and my eyes widened in fear it would be something else. 

The figure wearing a severely ripped navy blue shirt and cacki colored long-shorts...slowly turned around. My stomach flew out of my ass when I saw two red and bright yellow eyes. Another low growl seeped from the figure. 

I turned my phone around and tried to make the screen go dim. I noted the sound of Sabrina's footsteps descending as she whispered my name. I subconsciously read the time again. 2:05. The crazy man's yelling came into range again. "Don't go where you're heart is. It's too dangerous! We're going to be ripped apart!" As I was about to put my phone away, a loud ringing sound came from it. I looked at it and it read "RUN". Run? Run for what?

Suddenly it clicked. The man's screams matched the time and date. August second, two o five. The noted alarm that went off from my phone, "RUN". My body froze. I remembered what day it is, and the days will always be from now on. I heard a growl from the figure again. Only it was much closer. 

My head snapped up and I was now staring into red and bright yellow eyes. Suddenly I felt a sharp unbearable pain in the front of my neck. I heard my best friend screaming my name, and as I watched those creepy, disgusting eyes, everything faded to black...

**Author's Note:**

> Hay guys. This is a one-shot story. Well, supposed to be. Because I wrote this for English class and didn't intend for this to go on. However, if you guys end up liking it a lot I might write a series to this.  
> I was actually writing this for English class in English class early in the morning because.....well, I don't want to fail. Lol. But yeah, I hope it's good. Bye :)!


End file.
